The New Me
by The8Fallen8Angel
Summary: Lucy Heartphillia keeps getting weird visions, and she suspects the blonde girl is her when she was young. Who are those two blonde and two raven haired boys? Promises are for keeping, not throwing away or breaking them. Join Lucy on her adventure to find her true self, and about her real past. [Rated T for cursing] I DO NOT own FT and enjoy ! Don't like, Don't read. [ON HIATUS!]
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: I do not own Fairytail, just this plot for the story. I was thinking of trying to have this little chat with the characters too! So here goes;**

**Natsu: Is this gonna be a NaLu?**

**Me: Maybe~ I haven't really figured out the pairing , mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Wendy: Hai! Kitty-san doesn't own the anime or the characters or Fairytail itself. It belongs to Hiro Mashima, if she did it would be a StiLuRo(StingXLucyXRogue), RuCyZer(RufusXLucyXZeref), NaLu(Crack Pairing NatsuXLucy), Gruvia(GrayXJuvia), Jerza(JellalXErza), EverMan (ElfmanXEvergreen), Laxana(LaxusXCana), Frira(FreedXMira), GaLe(GajeelXLevy), Bixanna(BickslawXLisanna), and RoWen(RomeoXMe)… *blushes***

**Me: Thank you Wendy! I'm sorry of any spelling mistakes or any OOCNESS! Btw, this isn't a Team Natsu kicking out Lucy story. I do not hate Lisanna and every Fairytail member is good in this fic. Enjoy the story~!**

**-Kitty**

* * *

Chapter One: The Vision

Lucy POV:

Ever since Lisanna came back, my life turned upside down.

No, it's not what your thinking. Natsu did not kick me out of his team, he just added a new member! Lisanna. Everyone thought he would kick me out, blame me for nothing and me hate Lisanna forever. The opposite happened.

We gained a new member and me and Lisanna became best friends! Along with Levy and Juvia. We were the four best friends, and surprisingly Juvia stopped calling me love rival because she got her "Gray-Sama" and finally believed me when I told her I do not like him.

The reason why my life turned upside down is that Team Natsu has been going on thousands of jobs…

Natsu burning everything down, Gray's stripping habit, Erza acting like… Erza, Happy being that baka furrball, and Lisanna…

Well, at least she tries to help me out on calming everyone down.

Ever since Lisanna came back…

Well Team Natsu has become crazier than ever!

*sigh*

I walked over to the bar, greeting the beautiful white haired model named Mira.

"Ohayo! Mira~strawberry milkshake please~?" I drawled out exhausted from the last mission, ah well there goes my rent…

"Hai, Hai Lucy." Mira smiled at me and went in the back to prepare my shake.

"LUSHEE~!" an all too familiar voice cried and hugged my chest.

"Happy! You baka neko~!" I yelled in a playful tone, keeping the mood light.

"Luce~! Wanna go on a job?" that pink-headed-baka named Natsu called out to me.

"Natsu~! We just went on a mission and you destroyed half the forest trying to defeat that monster! My rent is in two days~!" I cried over my lost rent.

"Yeah Natsu, you've been going on missions since I came back. Even I'm tired." Lisanna giggled.

"Plus I can't go, my boyfriend Bickslaw **(A/N: Is that how you spell his name?)** is taking me out in about… thirty more minutes. So, gotta run!" Lisanna smiled and ran out the guild's door.

"Bye Lis!" I called out cheerily.

Mira smiled deviously. I sighed, guess Mira's up into her matchmaker mode.

I was happy for Lisanna, getting a boyfriend. Though, everyone thought it would be Nastu. They did promise to marry each other when they were young. Guess some promises have to be broken.

Suddenly my head starting hurting and I screamed while kneeling on the floor.

I closed my eyes and everything blacked out…

* * *

_A blonde little boy ran over to a young blonde girl_

_For some reason she looked bruised and cut_

_"Lu-kun, are you safe?' the boy asked me_

_"I-I think so…" the blonde weakly replied_

_"Don't worry, I promise I will protect you no matter what!" blonde boy smiled proudly at the blonde girl_

_She smiled at him_

_"Agriauto St-_

* * *

**Preview For Chapter Two:**

**"Luce! What happened?! Are you Okay?"**

**"Lucy please don't die!"**

**"Lu-Chan…"**

* * *

**Cliffy~!**

**Lol, just saying I will probably update when I can and please don't throw me flame please, I'm trying my best and I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I try. And I'll try to make my chapters longer, I might not update in a while though, still thinking for ideas.**

**Remember to vote!**

**StiLu: StingXLucy**

**RoLu: RogueXLucy**

**LuFus: LucyXRufus**

**ZerCy: ZerefXLucy**

**NaLu: NatsuXLucy**

**GruVia: GrayXJuvia**

**LyVia: LyonXJuvia**

**Note: This takes place after the GMG and the GMG is going to be exactly like what happened in the anime/manga except the Dragon Thingie/Eclipse Project (Whatever Idk [I don't know- for people who don't know what that means] what's it called) didn't happen.**

**-Kitty**


	2. Master's Back

**Me: Hello Everyone! Sorry I didn't update, have a lot of school work *sulks***

**Natsu: We got one vote for NaLu! NaLu shippers hurry up~!**

**Gray: Two votes for GruVia! Vote for GruVia, it's better than Flamehead's NaLu.**

**Sting&Rogue: StiLuRo got a vote too!**

**Natsu: What did you say stripper, emo guy, and light head?!**  
**Gray&Sting&Rogue: You wanna go?!**

**Erza: Are you four fighting?**

**Natsu&Gray&Sting&Rogue: No ma'am! *hugs each other***

**Me: *sigh* Thank you Agony and betrayal, QuirkyyMist, YuukiChanShadowTheifofTherealm, and AnimeLuver778 for reviewing! I now get why authors love reviews so much. It's so exciting! Anyways… On to the story, enjoy!**

**…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Master's Back**

**Normal POV:**

Lucy suddenly screamed and kneeled down on the floor while blacking out. Mira ran to her worriedly.

"Luce! What happened?! Are you Okay?" the ever so dense Natsu asked the unconscious Lucy.

"Lucy please don't die!" Said a very worried Mira.

"Lu-Chan…" Levy said, starting to cry.

"Oi shrimp, it's okay. Bunny girl's not gonna die." Gajeel assured Levy, though it seemed like he was more assuring himself.

"Please someone get LuLu to the infirmary!" pleaded a desperate Juvia.

Lucy was rushed to the infirmary while Wendy followed. Carla **(A/N: I'm just gonna call the white exceed Carla instead of Carlia or Charles or whatever names she's called. :P)** just above her head.

* * *

**Natsu POV:**

"Is Lushee gonna die Natsu?" asked a crying Happy, "She screamed as if she were in a lot of pain…"

"I don't know Happy…" I answered truthfully.

_I was really worried for Luce, that never happened before. I really hope she's okay…_

* * *

**Erza POV:**

_Lucy is like a sister to me, I wouldn't want her to get hurt._

"Please be safe Lucy…" I whispered.

* * *

**Mira POV:**

_If only Master was here! He left on his regular meeting…_

_If he were here I bet he might know what's wrong._

Suddenly, Wendy rushed out of the infirmary.

"Eto… Lucy-San is fine. She's just resting-" Wendy was cut off by Natsu running to the infirmary.

The whole guild was tense and waiting.

"NATSU YOU BAKA I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" a very aggravated Lucy yelled from the infirmary.

I laughed, at least nothing bad happened…

* * *

**Natsu POV:**

"Luce!" I called to the currently sleeping Lucy.

"NATSU YOU BAKA I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" a very aggravated yet cute Lucy yelled at me.

_She's so cute when she's angry…_ I thought while smiling.

"Your weird Luce. At least you weren't hurt, right…?" I said as if it were a question.

"Y-Yeah. Nothing happened." She smiled but I could tell it was fake.

"Lucy, what happened? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!"

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Lucy-San, are you feeling better?" asked a worried Wendy.

I scanned my surroundings and found out I was in the infirmary.

"Yes, Wendy. Agriauto." I smiled at the twelve year old.

"You should get some sleep, Ja'ne"

Wendy then left and I closed my eyes.

"Luce!" called a certain pink headed baka.

"NATSU YOU BAKA I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" I yelled at the dragon slayer.

"Your weird Luce. At least you weren't hurt, right…?" He said as if it were a question.

I couldn't tell him about my weird dream.

"Y-Yeah. Nothing happened." I smiled but it was fake.

"Lucy, what happened? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!" Natsu said proudly.

"Natsu, I'm fine." I said.

"Fine but call me if you need me." Natsu made me promise, but he obviously didn't believe me.

Finally, Natsu left. I sighed out of relief.

_What happened? Why did that blonde haired figure look so familiar? Why did he look like Sting? He couldn't be the Sting Eucliffe, right?_

**[A/N: Lucy starts debating in her mind]**

_'But Sting did look familiar when you saw him in the games'_

**_Yeah but that doesn't mean it's him_**

_'So? He was cute anyways…'_

**_No, you did not just say that Lucy_**

_'Yeah I did'_

**_HE IS NOT N-O-T CUTE_**

_'Yeah he is'_

**_NO HE IS NOT_**

_'Yes'_

**_No_**

_'Yes'_

**_NO_**

_'YES'_

"NO AND THAT'S FINAL!" I apparently screamed out loud because Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gray, and Natsu came rushing in.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Lucy are you okay? Why did you scream?" Juvia asked worriedly.

"I will kill anyone who made you scream!" Erza said murderously.

Levy and Juvia blushed at Erza's comment while Wendy just tilted her head curiously why the elder women were blushing. **[A/N: Perverted Levy and Juvia and innocent Wendy :P]**

"Guys seriously, I'm fine. I was erm… thinking to myself and I just… screamed out…?" Lucy said while waving her hands in front of her face but said it more like a question.

"Okay… If you say so Lucy-san. You should get some rest." Wendy said politely.

"Agriauto Wendy. Goodnight, at least for me, everyone!" Lucy said cheerfully then went under the covers to sleep.

* * *

**[TIMESKIP, because I'm lazy :P]**

**Mira POV:**

"Ah, Master. Your back! Lucy suddenly black out earlier today. I was wondering if maybe you knew what happened?" I asked Master.

Suddenly his face paled.

"It already happened?" Master muttered under his breath.

I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that so I just pretended he didn't say anything.

"Are you okay, Master?" I asked cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine M-Mira." Master said nervously.

_Just what is going on…?_

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Three:**

**_"Repeat that again"_**

**_"I said, you are having visions of the past. I will allow you to figure this on your own and you might want to go on a journey to figure it out. Lucy Heartphillia."_**

**_"No the before that"_**

**_"Oh, who the blonde guy is?"_**

**_"Yes"_**

* * *

**Hello!**

**Okay I finally did update, sorry I couldn't earlier. I had tons of homework. (Yeah over exaggerated but I had to study for tests and math, english, science, spanish, etc. So yeah.)**

**I might put up a poll for who you want Lucy to be with.**

**The Votes So Far:**

**Nalu: 1**

**StiLu: 1**

**RoLu: 1**

**StiLuRo: 0**

**GruVia: 1**

**LyVia: ½**

**LuFus: o**

**ZerCy: 0**

**Remember to R&R.**

**Note: Don't like it don't read. And thank you all for reviewing!**

**-Kitty**


	3. Announcement

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to say this but…**

**…**

**THIS STORY IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!**

**So please hang in there and I will update in a few months. I have too much homework and is about to fail in my grades if I don't keep concentrating. I am 100% sorry! . I really enjoyed writing this and I promise I will continue. Unless if I die or get majorly ill and can't write anymore, but besides that I promise. I will continue with my other story though. Two is a bit too much to write ^.^;) **

**Now, before I leave. I would like to thank all my followers and whoever read this, really:**

**AnimeLuver778**

**XxMeixX**

**nelly99**

**thewanted550**

**YuukiChanShadowTheifofTherealm**

**Agony and betrayal **

**QuirkyyMist**

**or any future readers**

**Thank you! ^.^**

**Even the Guests who have read this.**

**I would also like to apologize about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not an advanced writer so please go easy on me!**

**Now anyways, bye for now!**

**-Kitty**


	4. PLEASE HELP STOP SOPA

**DEAR ALL READERS, **

**PLEASE HELP STOP SOPA! SOPA STANDS FOR "STOP ONLINE PIRACY ACTS" **

**AND PEOPLE HAVE ONLY FIVE DAYS TO STOP IT. WE DO NOT HAVE HALF THE SIGNATURES BUT SIGNAL BOOSTS BECAUSE IF SOPA IS PASSED, "_ALL FANART WILL BE DELETED, ALL FAN-PAGES, FANFICTIONS, FAN MADE VIDEOS, ETC._" **

**PLEASE HELP STOP SOPA! **

**PLEASE **

**THIS IS THE LINK: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**I also have it on my profile. **

**I KNOW YOU HAVE TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT, BUT PLEASE DO! YOU CAN DELETE IT AFTERWARDS. AND IT DOES NOT COST MONEY! THIS IS THE SAKE FOR ALL OTAKUS. **

**I ALREADY MADE AN ACCOUNT AS WELL. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. **

**IF YOU DO NOT HELP STOP SOPA, FANFICTION WILL BE GONE. DEVIANT ART WILL BE GONE. ALL FAN-ART WILL BE GONE. PLEASE HELP. **

**PLEASE. **

**I BEG ALL OF YOU! **

-Kitty/Angel


End file.
